


Mirror

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your twin sister gets into hot water with the FBI, but then you're blamed.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ma'am.” The Agent said with a sigh, “Just tell us the truth. This will be much easier on you if you just tell us the truth.” It’s been twelve hours now. Each of his agents have been in the room and have tried to get you to confess to something you didn’t do. They had no proof. “Is Ron Atkin alive?”  
“I don’t know who that is!” You insist. You don’t. You’ve only ever heard the name from these guys but they seem insistent that you know him.   
“We know you do. We’ve got a witness.” He says sounding frustrated. He can join the club.   
“Agent Hotchner. I know you’re the boss, I can tell by how your team treats you, how the cops did. So I know you’ve been doing this for a while. What about me and my demeanor would suggest I’m involved in this at all?” You demand folding your arms over your chest.   
“I will admit that you’re the most convincing liar I’ve ever talked with.”   
“What if. Real shocker here Agent, I’m not lying?” He waves a hand and one of the other agents, the pretty blonde, comes into the room holding a tablet. She opens it and sets it on the table in front of you and then hits play on the grainy video.   
Sure enough, you see you. You see yourself entering the building. You see the time lapse, you’re inside for a while, then you see yourself come sprinting out of the building. Your body language is confused, its on edge and completely terrified. You watch as you sprint back out of the alley.   
If they’d been able to see it more clearly, if the video wasn’t so grainy they’d see what you did. They’d know. But you couldn’t let them, you couldn’t let it then take her.   
“Well. I guess you got me.” You say with a shrug. “I did it.” You lie.  
They both stare at you for a minute. None of you say anything then Agent Hotchner huffs loudly.   
“Why do I believe that you didn’t kill anyone now?” He asks and your eyes meet his hazel ones.   
“Sounds like you’re having an off day Agent.” You say softly. “You’ve got me, video evidence and all.”  
“Why did you kill them?” The blonde Agent asks.   
“Atkin went after kids. He was a child molester but had enough money to pay off whomever he needed to to get away with it.” You lie, you have no idea who this dude was.  
“What about Darren Parenteau?” Really Christine? You huff.   
“He deals to kids. Targeted someone special to me and they ended up dead.” Not a lie. Parenteau you know, he had killed your little brother with his poison.   
“What about Philip Wagner.” Well shit. You don’t know who that is either!   
“I don’t know who that is.” You tell him and he pulls a picture out of the folder. The scene makes your stomach churn, there’s so much blood.   
“Recognize him now?” You shake your head then slide the picture away from you. “JJ.” Who’s JJ? The blonde nods and the two of the leave the room. Apparently she’s JJ.   
How could Christine do that? Was it that bad for Parenteau and Atkins too? You should ask for a lawyer now. You’ll never mention your twin or her little girl to them, maybe if you plead guilty they’ll give you a lighter sentence. They only have the video evidence, that can only count for so much. They don’t have DNA or fingerprints. They only have the video and you could claim that it was a false confession, from stress, and fear. Agent Hotchner comes back into the small room and sits opposite of you again.   
“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” He says softly.   
“No thanks.” You say weaving your fingers together.   
“Alright. How about I tell you what I know.” He flips open a folder and starts to read.   
“You’re 30, your parents are William and Elizabeth Barker. You had a younger brother Jacob.”  
“Have.” You cut him off.   
“Pardon?”  
“Just because Parenteau killed my brother doesn’t mean I don’t have a brother anymore.”  
“My apologies. You also have a sister. Christine. She’s your identical twin.”   
Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Poker face. Poker face. You repeat in your head, which in all honesty only gets that Lady Gaga song stuck in your head.   
“You were telling the truth earlier.” He tells you in that same quiet voice. You have to refrain from rolling your eyes. You’re a killer, you killed them not Christine. “That begs the question why you’re lying now.” He continues. When you don’t say anything he huffs. “I’m trying to help you.”  
“I don’t need your help.”   
“But you do. Because now you could be charged with impeding a federal investigation. Which is jail time and if that happens what’s going to happen to your sweet little niece? Mara right?”  
“Did you.” You swallow thickly, “Did you just threaten my family?”   
“No I’m trying to get you to cooperate.”  
“You leave her out of this.” You glower over at him and he has the audacity to chuckle lowly.   
“You’re cute when you’re angry.” He says softly and your mouth drops open in shock. Is he, is he hitting on you? “Here’s the deal. I know it was your sister. It makes more sense. You didn’t know who the last person was, Philip Wagner.”  
“How does he connect to my sister?” You challenge, so much for staying quiet.   
“We’re still looking into it. Do you know who Donald Yang is?”  
“Her ex.” He looks at you grimly and your shoulders drop, “Oh no.” You groan dropping your head into your hands.   
“Will you help us?” He asks gently.   
“Help you arrest my sister? Hell no.” You scoff, “She’s the only family I’ve got left.”   
“I’m not asking you to get her or help us get her. I would like you to get Mara out of the house. Take her somewhere a park, your house, a movie. Anywhere.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want her to see her mother get arrested and I don’t want her to get hurt. Can you get your niece out of the house?”  
“Yes.” He reaches over then and uncuffs you. His hands brushing against your skin, causes your heart to jump in your chest.   
“You can’t tell your sister we’re coming or I’ll have to arrest you.” You’re pretty sure you’re going to be sick. This is, this is the worst. “Can you do this?” He asks, his hazel eyes search your face again. Instead of the doubt and distrust that you’d gotten before his gaze is warm, concerned.   
“If it means protecting Mara, yea. I can do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Christine.” You say entering your sister’s house like it’s your own.   
“Auntie!” Mara squeals as her arms wrap around your torso. You laugh softly and run your hand down the back of her head.   
“Hey! Mara is so excited to go to the park with you today. Thanks for doing this, I feel like I have a million things to do.” Your twin says brushing her hair out of her eyes.   
“It’s not a problem. You know I love hanging out with my favorite lady.” You grin down at your niece, “why don’t you go get your coat and backpack and we’ll head out.” Your niece scurries off in the direction of her bedroom.   
“You okay?” Christine asks, “You look stressed.”  
“I’m fine. Just work stuff. You know the horror of a boss I have.”  
“I still don’t get why you don’t quit. Move in with us, pursue your art.”  
“It’s hard to pay off my student loan bills without a steady job.” You counter popping one of the blueberries from the bowl on the counter into your mouth. “Besides, we’d drive each other crazy.”  
“That’s true.” She laughs. If you hadn’t seen the video yourself you’d never believe anything was wrong. That she’d murdered anyone. You’re just about ask if she’d heard about the murders when Mara comes bolting back into the room.   
“Can we go to the zoo today too?”  
“If we’ve got time.” You tell her with a smile, “Give your momma a hug so we can boogie.” You tell her and she does.   
“Love you momma!” She cries as she runs out the door.   
“I love you too baby!” Christine laughs before turning to you. “You look like you could use a hug too.” She teases.   
“I’ll take it.” You tell her moving into her embrace. You hug her tightly, who knows the next time you’ll get to do this. “I love you sis.” You mutter into her ear.   
“I love you too.” She says quietly back before you let her go. You follow her daughter out of the house and laugh softly when you see the little girl already in her car seat in the back of your car. You join her in the car and drive three blocks before you hit your first red light. It’s then you pull your cell phone out of your purse and text the unknown number.   
‘Green light.’  
Forty minutes later your phone rings. Unknown number. You let it ring a couple times then sigh softly. You should answer.   
“Hello?”  
“It’s me.”  
“Christine?”  
“Yea. I don’t have a lot of time to explain. The cops came to my house after you left. I bolted. You’ve gotta keep Mara safe. If they ask I didn’t talk to you, can you put her on really quick?”   
“Mara. Your mom is on the phone come here please.” They missed her? How the hell did they miss her? You texted him less than five minutes after you’d left the house. You could still see their street. You don’t know if you should feel relieved or horrified. You saw what she’d done to that man. But at the same time, she’s your sister. You don’t want her locked up away from her daughter for the rest of her life. But is being on the run any better? Mara takes your phone and you listen to her half of the conversation. Gathering as much information as you can. It seems Christine is telling her daughter that she had to take a trip and didn’t know when she’d be back. Didn’t know if she’d be able to call for a long time. Mara looks scared but you give her a big smile and that seems to calm her down. She hands your phone back to you after telling her mom she loves her.   
“Promise me you’ll take care of her.” Christine says, as if she can see when you put the phone back to your ear.  
“Of course.” You promise.   
“You’re on all of my accounts, use them to pay for anything Mara will need. I won’t be able to take money out of them for a while anyway. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” The line goes dead then and you look at your niece whose watching you closely. You’ve gotta stay calm. “Alright Mar! You ready to continue our fun day?”  
“Yea.” She says quietly and the two of you head further into the park, toward the Zoo before she talks again, “Auntie?”  
“Yes?”   
“When am I gonna see momma again?”   
“I don’t know sweetheart. Hopefully soon.” Mara loves the carrousel just outside the zoo gates, normally you don’t let her ride it since it cost $20 for a four minute ride but she deserves it today. She’s just got on when the sickeningly familiar black SUV’s roll up. Agent Hotchner looks furious and the second he spots you comes storming over.   
His hand wraps around your wrist as he drags you away you give Mara a smile and a thumbs up. He hasn’t said anything to you yet. Agent Hotchner pulls you around the corner and pushes you, not roughly but you’re not going anywhere, against the wall.   
“Where is she?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t lie to me.” He sneers and you realize he’d been going easy on you back at the station. “What did you tell her.”  
“Nothing.”   
“I don’t believe you.”  
“That’s stupid. You should know by now when I’m lying.” You tell him, trying to remain calm because one of you has to.   
“Then how did she get away from us?”   
“I don’t know. I followed the plan.” He’s got a hand on either side of you pinning your body between him and the wall.   
“Did you say anything to her?” He demands.   
“I already told you I didn’t!”  
“Did she contact you? Tell you where she was going?” You stare up at him coolly, studying his face, those hazel eyes that don’t seem to miss a thing, the little worry line between his eyebrows. You’re pulled out of your daze by a shriek that sounds very familiar.   
“Mara!” You gasp pushing away from him. To your surprise he lets you go, the little girl has wandered off of the carousel and is looking for you with tears running down her face. “Mara I’m right here sweetheart. I’m right here.” She runs into your arms and holds onto your neck tightly. Her hot tears dripping onto the exposed skin of your neck. “I hope you’re happy.” You snap glaring at Agent Hotchner as you stand, taking Mara with you.   
“Excuse me?” He looks surprised but scaring your niece was what you’d planned on avoiding. Why you’d gone along with texting him.   
“Look what you’ve done. Terrified a little girl. Broken her family. Threatened us! You should be ashamed of yourself.” You hiss as you hold Mara tightly against you and rub her back. “It’s okay Mar. It’s okay.” You coo softly into her ear. When you look up at him with angry eyes you’re surprised again by the tenderness you see in his eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” He says softly, you believe him. Mara’s sobs have quieted to the occasional hiccup and she’s turned her face away from yours and where it had been buried in your shoulder. “Mara?” He says softly and she lifts her head to look at him. “I’m sorry that I scared you. I just needed to talk to your aunt for a second.”  
“About my momma?” She’s always been perceptive.   
“Yea. I need to find your mom.”  
“She said she was going on vacation.” Mara tells him brightly.   
“You talked to her?” Agent Hotchner asks his eyes meeting yours again.   
“We did. She didn’t say where she was going or when she’d be back. Just that she was going. To take care of Mara and if I needed money I could use her account. She wouldn’t be using them for a while.” You tell him and he nods. He follows the rest of his team away from you and Mara back toward their SUV’s and you feel stupidly guilty about yelling at him. “Agent Hotchner?” You call making your way toward him. He turns and meets you halfway. “I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you. I know you’re only trying to do your job.”  
“No, you were right. I didn’t mean to scare Mara.” You give him a soft smile that he returns, “oh, and please. Call me Aaron.”


	5. Chapter 5

Months have passed and somehow your sister has managed to stay one step ahead of the FBI. It’s difficult for them to use facial recognition software because it doesn’t always catch the differences between you and your sister. Aaron has been keeping you updated on their progress via text and sometimes phone call but this is the first time you’ll see him since the day at the Zoo.   
The police officer had seen the BOLO with Christine’s face on it. He’d seen you. And promptly arrested you. Despite your protests that you were not your twin. He didn’t believe you, scoffing and shoving you into the back of his car. You’d used your one phone call to call Aaron.   
“Agent Hotchner, I’m so glad you came to pick up the prisoner. I couldn’t believe my luck, ya know?” You can hear Officer Dorney before you can see them. You stand and make your way to the door of the holding cell. “I really admire what the BAU does and someday would maybe like to be a profiler. Help hunt down those monsters.” He continues on, that’s when they round the corner and you see him for the first time in months.   
He’s more handsome than you remember, the summer sun has been good to him and tanned him nicely. His hair is shorter but those eyes still don’t miss a thing. They harden when they meet yours and you worry you’ve done something wrong.   
“Open the cell.” He commands. His deep voice richer than it is on the phone.   
“Don’t you want her cuffed first?”  
“No.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because this isn’t Christine DuBois. It’s her twin sister.” You let out a relieved laugh, at least he can tell you apart. Even if no one else can you’re thankful he’s able to. Officer Dorney opens the cell door and you move gratefully out of the small cage and directly into Aaron’s arms. You don’t know what prompted you to hug him tightly and let out a relieved, shaky breath but here you are. “It’s okay.” He mutters, “You’re okay.” His arms gentle around you.   
“What the hell?” Officer Dorney sounds angry and a little confused by this display of affection.   
“I’ve been chasing her sister for months. You don’t think we’ve become close?” Aaron’s deep voice rolls through you. “I promised to help keep her and her niece safe and instead have to come and get her out of a jail cell.” So that’s what the angry eyes were about. “Where are her things?”   
“At my desk.” He says before turning away and muttering, “I’ve heard of Leo’s getting close to the victim’s families but never to the serial killers family.” But Aaron hears him.   
“You don’t think that they’re victims too?” He demands the protective arm he’s got wrapped around your shoulders tightens slightly.   
“Their family murdered people. It’s hard to feel bad for them. How did you not know?” You stare at him, what a dick.   
“We had to move.” You tell him quietly, if you’re not quiet you might scream at him. “I was fired from my job, my niece was bullied. The town turned their backs on us. Everyone, from my now ex-boyfriend to our mailman, hated us.” Your voice shakes with the effort you’re taking to remain calm. “We didn’t kill anyone but we’re being punished. How is that okay?” Officer Dorney doesn’t say anything. “That’s what I thought.” You pluck your purse off of the desk and sling it over your shoulder and glance up at Aaron. “Can we go?” He nods, weaves his fingers through yours and leads you out of the station.


	6. Chapter 6

He drives you back to the little house you and Mara are living in. Unlocking the front door you wave him in and when he looks uncertain you laugh softly and gently tug him into your house.   
“I-I don’t want to scare Mara.”   
“She’s not here.” You tell him and his eyes go wide. “Oh, I mean she’s still here just not this week. She’s a bible camp with some friends.”   
“I thought you meant that Christine had come and taken her.”  
“No. I would have called.” You promise. “Can I get you something to drink?”  
“Oh, uh water would be nice.” He smiles softly and you nod.   
“Make yourself at home. Are you driving back to DC tonight?”   
“No. I wouldn’t get home until around 3am and that’s a little too late. I’ve got a room at the Northern.”  
“Oh please. You can stay here. You can have my room, I’ll stay in Mara’s. The only reason you’re here is because of me.”  
“Actually it’s because of that idiot who didn’t even fingerprint you before booking you and calling us.”  
“He called you?”  
“Before you did. When you called I was already on my way.” You pass him the glass of water then lean against the counter.   
“Thank you again. For coming down I mean.”   
“Anytime.” He says it so sincerely that you can’t help the smile that creeps across your face.   
“Seriously Aaron. Call the hotel and cancel, I’ll get some dinner started, hamburgers okay?”  
“You don’t need to do this.” He protests but you wave him off.   
“To be honest it gets kind of lonely with Mara gone. It’s so quiet.” He studies you for another second before nodding and pulling out his phone. You get the grill started, feeling his eyes on you through the window, then head back in for the hamburger patties that you took out earlier. Now you won’t have to freeze the second one again. You like the way his eyes follow you, the way the small smile tugs at his lips when he catches you staring. The way he turns his head away, that same small smile tugging at his lips, when you catch him watching you.   
The two of you chat while you cook, it’s nice having someone in the house. It’s been so quiet since Mara went to camp and while it’s only been a couple of days you miss her like crazy. You miss the life and the energy she brings into the house. Having Aaron brings another type of energy, you’d have thought it would be uncomfortable but it isn’t. The two of you have been in almost constant contact, at first it was only about your sister but then it kind of morphed into more. You’ve talked about everything from his son to your new job. Subjects that you’ve talked about all through dinner, clean up and onto the back porch. Each of you holding your own glass of wine as you sit together on the small bench.   
“How do you like it here?” Aaron asks after a few moments of silence.   
“It’s nice. It’s small enough where I feel safe and we’re not too far from the city. I didn’t necessarily want to leave my sister’s house but with the harassment it wasn’t safe.”  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”   
“Oh Aaron no. You were wonderful, you kept my hopes up when I didn’t have any hope left. Seriously. Thank you.” You tell him pressing a kiss to his cheek. He catches your chin before you can move away and presses his lips to yours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

His lips on yours causes the dam to break. The hand not holding your glass of wine slips around the back of his head and pulls his mouth closer to yours. He groans softly before pulling his lips from yours.   
“Do you think this is a good idea?” He whispers, his voice sounding nothing like his own.   
“Yes.” You breathe reaching in front of you to put down your glass on the low table never taking your eyes off of him.   
“I’m investigating your sister.” He says as you press your lips to his jaw.   
“Tell me you want me to stop and I will.” You tell him pressing another kiss to where his pulse is jumping below his ear.   
“Fuck.” He hisses before catching your face in his hands and covering your mouth with his again. His tongue slips out and slides against your lips. You part them willingly, his tongue brushing against yours. He trails open mouthed kisses up from the center of your breast bone, your head drops back as he makes his way back up to your lips.   
“Inside.” You tell him and he scoops you up and carries you inside the house leaving the wine glasses behind. You wrap your legs around his waist as he grapples for the doorknob. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you continue to kiss him. You shove the door shut behind you and flip the deadbolt before he turns and carries you further into the house.   
“Where’s the bedroom?” He asks, his lips brushing yours with the words.   
“Down the hallway and to the right.” He follows your directions and lowers you onto your bed his body covering yours. You reach above you and pull open one of your drawers and feel blindly for a condom.   
Aaron goes up on his knees and peels off his shirt you mimic him from your spot on the bed beneath him. He helps you tug your yoga pants off and groans when he sees your matching lace set.   
“God you’re beautiful.” He whispers his eyes raking down your body.   
“You’re pretty good looking yourself.” You tell him reaching for his belt. You make quick work of his pants but before you can get any further he pulls your underwear off and covers your core with his mouth. His arms wrap around your thighs to keep you in place as his tongue brings you closer and closer to the edge. “Aaron. I’m- oh shit.” You pant as he pushes you over for the first time. He growls lowly, as he presses open mouthed kisses up your body.   
“Condom.” You pass it to him and he tears it open then rolls it on. He moves slowly, too slowly teasing you slightly until you’re practically begging for him. “Fuck.” He mutters softly when he bottoms out, Aaron doesn’t move while you adjust to him. When you roll your hips he gets the idea and moves and you’re pretty sure you’ve died and gone to heaven. He moves slowly but with purpose and it doesn’t take long for you to feel the waves of your next orgasm washing over you. You’re pretty sure you moaned his name but you’re so lost in what you’re feeling you can’t be sure. You do know he groans your name as he finishes, stilling inside you he rests his forehead in the crook of your neck. His breath sliding across your skin.   
“God.” You murmur and he chuckles.   
“Exactly.” He says moving away from you to throw away the condom. He brings you back a warm washcloth which you use before tossing it in the dirty clothes hamper. It’s dark out now, the street lights through the blinds are the only light you’ve got. You drop back onto the bed and run a soft finger along his collarbone. His arm snakes around your waist and rests on your hip. You kiss him again before dropping your head onto his chest and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up tangled in him the next morning. His phone is chirping on the floor, still in the pocket of his pants. He groans and hurries over to it, giving you a nice view of his ass.   
“Quit staring at my ass.” He grumbles and you let out a laugh. “Hotchner?” He pauses then then sighs. “I’ll need the jet to pick me up at the local airport.” He listens then says, “Thanks Garcia.” Before hanging up.   
“You’ve got to go?” You ask quietly, trying to keep the sadness out of your voice.   
“I do. But I want to talk about what happened.” He says pulling on his boxers.   
“We had sex.” You say simply.   
“Yes I know.” He says shooting you an annoyed look. “I mean I’d like to date you. I don’t want last night to be a one night thing.”  
“You don’t?” You’re surprised, you never got that vibe off of him that he was interested.   
“No. I don’t. I think you’re beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and sexy as hell.” He admits before pressing a kiss to your lips.   
“Well when you put it that way.” You tease before kissing him again.   
“I have to go though. Can I come back next weekend?”  
“I’d be bummed if you didn’t.” You tell him, cupping his face in your hand. “Mara will be home.”  
“Will she be okay with this?”  
“I think so. She knows you helped us.” He presses his lips to yours again before slipping off the bed and digging in his bag.   
“I’m glad you told her.” He says, pulling on some clothes. You pull on your robe and make some breakfast. Aaron wraps his arms around you from behind and you lean back into him. He kisses your temple and you hum happily. You could get used to this.   
And you do. It’s been almost two years since your ‘arrest.’ Christine is still on the run but you and Aaron don’t talk about it. One of the few things that you don’t talk about. Mara and Jack get along like siblings and you’ve even talked about moving in with Jack and Aaron up in DC. When he shows up unannounced one Tuesday night you’re worried. He climbs out of the SUV and you see how he’s carrying one of his arms, it’s tucked against his torso like he’s been hurt.   
“Aaron?” You ask meeting him on the driveway. “What’s wrong?”  
“Is Mara home?”  
“No.”  
“Good. I need to talk to you alone.” He walks past you without much of a glance. He’s got you so damn anxious. Normally neither of you can keep your hands to yourself. You follow him into your house and lock the door behind you.   
“Okay, what’s going on? Are you okay?”   
“I was shot.”  
“What? Oh my god!” You grasp his uninjured hand, feeling more than a little grateful it was just in his arm.   
“I’m fine sweetheart. I’ve had worse.”   
“Aaron, after what happened with Foyet that’s not comforting.” He smiles softly then weaves his fingers through yours.   
“It was my own fault. She looked just like you and it threw me just enough that she was able to get a few rounds off. Caught me in the arm.”  
“Who?” You ask, your heart in your throat.  
“Christine.” He confirms. “I couldn’t shoot her. It was like I was looking at the woman I love and having to shoot her. I couldn’t do it.” He’s agitated.   
“Aaron, Aaron.” You coo, trying to calm him. “I’m glad you didn’t shoot her. You would have killed her.”  
“Sweetheart.” He says and you know. You know she’s dead.   
“It’s okay. Maybe,” you have to swallow around the lump in your throat before you continue. “Maybe it’s for the best. I can officially adopt Mara. She won’t have to visit her mom in jail. Won’t have to go through a trial. She can make her own fortune.” You wipe at the tears that have slipped down your cheeks as he pulls you to him. “I don’t want to know who it was that killed her.”  
“I don’t know.” He admits.   
“Good.”   
“I thought so too. How are you going to tell Mara?”  
“I don’t know.” You admit softly, “I don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to sit here with you for a while. Just be thankful that you’re here and alive.”   
“I’m sorry this didn’t end better.”  
“I don’t think she would have come alive.” You admit. “And I get to be with you. That’s pretty wonderful.”  
“God, I love you.” He mutters before pressing his lips to yours reminding you just how lucky you are to have him in your life.


End file.
